


Al menos una sonrisa

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, First Date
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera cita que tienen… es un desastre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al menos una sonrisa

** Al menos una sonrisa **

La primera cita que tienen… es un desastre.

Para comenzar, una tormenta terrible se desata sobre Lima, haciendo que, cuando llega a la casa de Mercedes, Sam esté empapado.

Al llegar, la morena aún no está lista, así que tiene que esperarla… en compañía de los hermanos de la chica. Para que conste en acta, los cuatro hermanos mayores de Mercedes son aún más altos que Finn y aún más musculosos que Puck.

Como Sam es casi un indigente, tienen que ir a un Burger King (el único de toda Lima). Al menos el padre de Mercedes les prestó el auto, sino ambos hubiesen estado completamente mojados.

Al llegar al local de comida rápida, descubren que Tina y Mike han tenido la misma idea que ellos. Sin que sus compañeros los vean, se escabullen al auto. No hay problema, el McDonald’s del pueblo está cerca. ¿El problema? Lauren y Puck están en él.

Terminan comprando por el AutoMc y comiendo en el auto del señor Jones, frente al motel que ahora sirve de casa para Sam.

— Lo siento. — dice finalmente Sam, apoyando la nuca en la ventanilla y cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Esto ha sido… un desastre. Tendríamos que haber ido al cine y luego a Breadstick.

Cuando Mercedes se ríe, Sam no puede hacer otra cosa que mirarla, extrañada.

— Blanquito, creo que ya habíamos dejado en claro que no estoy contigo por tu dinero… o la ausencia de él.

— Lo sé, pero…

Sam no termina porque Mercedes le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

— No seas pesado, Sam, en serio, no es sexy. Ni siquiera en ti. — El rubio le tira una patata a la chica, la cual ríe y le tira una también.

Bien, no va a darle a Mercedes una vida de lujos (al menos no por ahora), pero por lo menos puede hacerla sonreír y reír.

FIN


End file.
